


What's In A Name?

by MeMyselfAndKai



Series: Starcross'd Lovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Tried, M/M, Romeo and Juliet inspired, english class why?, not actually like r&j, sort of in the present but not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Being the only son of a rich family can be quite annoying.Especially when your parents try to set you up with every eligible bachlorette in the city.(Un)fortunately for Baekhyun, Jongdae ruins those plans.By being himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Romeo and Juliet~ but it's not going to be the same exact story line. ^^ I hope you enjoy

"Oh my fucking god." A tall brunet hissed, glancing over at his shorter friend.

"Shut up!" The shorter one snapped, sounding annoyed.

"But, Baek~" the taller one whined.

"Stop! Let me think." The shorter one, Baek, hissed.

"But! They're dancing together! They're not supposed to be dancing together!"

"Shut up!" Baek snapped again, glaring up at his taller friend.

Chanyeol made a face, but he stayed quiet.

"Let me think..." Baek huffed, frowning at the sight.

Now. You may be curious about what Baek and Chanyeol were talking about. Or where they even are. Well, that'll require us to go back a few hours to explain the situation at hand.

Shall we?

 

It was early in the afternoon and Byun Baekhyun, only son of the rich Byuns, was lounging out by their pool when his best friend, Park Chanyeol, came striding over on his ridiculously long legs.

"Baek~ your family's holding another party tonight," Chanyeol mused, sitting down on the edge of the lounge chair that Baek was lounging in.

"Oh? What's the theme this time?" The blond inquired, sounding rather uninterested.

"It's a costume party." Chanyeol glanced over at his scowling friend.

"Ugh.. this is the third party this week. What's going on through my parents' heads?" Baekhyun complained, sitting up in the chair.

Chanyeol gave his friend an unimpressed look. "You know why your parents are doing this."

"I know," Baekhyun sighed. "They want me to find a nice girl and settle down." He rolled his eyes.

"Yep," Chanyeol nodded his head, popping the 'p'.

"Well.. too bad for them. I've already found a girl! Taeyeon! She's so beautiful... her pretty blonde hair.." Baekhyun had a rather dreamy look on his handsome facial features.

Chanyeol made a face. "Doesn't she like... not acknowledge you?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "It's a working progress." He shrugged, jumping off the lounge chair. "Let's go find some costumes!"

Chanyeol stood up, nodding his interest and the two friends left the pool area.

They strode through the large hall to the grand staircase leading up to multiple rooms.

"What are you thinking of for a costume?" Baekhyun inquired, curious.

"Hmm... I was thinking a knight?" He saw the shake of his friend's head, going onto his next idea. "Ok, how about a zombie?"

Baekhyun made a face, leading his friend to his bedroom.

"A zombie?" He wrinkled his nose, glancing back at his friend.

Chanyeol pouted. "Why not?"

"That's weird." Baekhyun huffed out, opening his bedroom door, letting his friend in before following after the other.

"It's not weird," Chanyeol protested.

"It is." Baekhyun scrunched his nose up, giving his friend a playful side eye.

"Whatever," Chanyeol sighed. "What are you going to be?"

"Mmh. I was thinking of my Halloween costume.."

"The French maid outfit!?"

"No, no!" Baekhyun exclaimed, eyes wide in laughter. "Hah, not that one! The other one~"

"Oh... the schoolgirl one?" Chanyeol had an evil glint in his eye as he inquired.

"Yeollie, I swear.." Baekhyun snorted, holding back another laugh.

"Ok, ok," Chanyeol held up his hands in mock surrender. "I get it. You mean the slutty nurse outfit."

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yelled, running over to his bed, snatching a pillow off of it before heading back to Chanyeol, smacking the taller male in the chest.

"I'm sorry, sorry." Chanyeol laughs, holding his hands up again.

Baekhyun kept hitting the other with his pillow, playfully glaring at his friend.

After another minute of Chanyeol laughing and Baekhyun huffing, the two settled down, plopping down on Baekhyun's large bed, both boys breathless.

"I was going to be a male version of Harley Quinn." Baekhyun stated after a moment of silence.

"Oh.. that one.." Chanyeol nods his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, that one." Baekhyun frowned, glancing over at his friend when a sudden idea came to mind. A mischievous look took over his features.

Chanyeol glanced over at his friend, a blank expression on his face as he took in the mischievous look on the other's face.

"Baek...?" Chanyeol questioned cautiously.

"Y'know.. I think you'd look great in that slutty nurse outfit." Baekhyun smirked.

"What!? No!" Chanyeol protested loudly, sitting up with wide eyes.

"What? You have the legs for it," Baekhyun sat up as well, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Nope. Nope, nope." Chanyeol hopped off the bed. "Nope." He shook his head, leaving the bedroom before Baekhyun could convince him into wearing a nurse outfit, knowing his best friend is capable of doing so.

Baekhyun was almost in tears with how hard he was laughing, watching Chanyeol leave his bedroom.

"Such a gullible fool," Baekhyun stood up from his bed, heading over to his walk in closet, intending to find his costume he mentioned earlier.

It was a ripped up black baseball tee and black skinny jeans with holes in it. The main focus was the makeup and hair dye.

He located the shirt and pants, carrying them over to the small couch in his room, draping the clothes over it before heading to the connected bathroom, digging through his drawers and cabinets for the makeup required.

Once Baekhyun gathered his needed supplies, he left them on the bathroom counter, heading over to the door of his bedroom, wanting to find where Chanyeol went.

The blond ventured into the large hallway, wondering where Chanyeol ran off to when he came face to face with his oh so lovely mother.

"Mother..." he had a fake smile on his lips. "How's the weddi- I mean, party planning going?"

"Wonderful, darling. Wonderful." She didn't seem to notice the other's slip up.

"How's father?" Baekhyun inquired politely.

"He's going through the party invitations."

"Oh.. can I suggest some guests?" Baekhyun inquired.

His mother seemed to think about it. "Mmm... if you want to try, go see your father. He's in his study."

Baekhyun nodded, bidding goodbye to his mother before making his way to his father's study, forgetting all about finding Chanyeol.

He knocked on the study door once he got there, staring at the large wooden doors.

"Come in," a strict voice called out.

Baekhyun pushed open the door, shutting it behind him. He walked up to the desk his father was sitting behind.

"Ah, Baekhyun.. my son." Mr. Byun glanced up at his blond son. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh... uh, mother said you were looking over the party invitations and I was wondering if I could suggest some more guests?" Baekhyun sat down in the armchair in front of his father's desk.

Mr. Byun thought about it before giving in. Unlike his wife, Mr. Byun couldn't deny Baekhyun anything. Well, almost anything.

The Byuns had a long history with the Kims, another rich and powerful family. No one really remembers how it started, but the two families aren't keen on ending it anytime soon, so when Baekhyun suggested inviting the Kims, Mr. Byun refused.

"Baekhyun," Mr. Byun started in a patronizing tone. "The Kims are not our friends. They're our enemies. I am not inviting them to our party." He gave his son a stern look. "Do you have anyone else you want to suggest?"

Baekhyun only suggested the Kims because of Taeyeon, but since his dad refused, Baekhyun shook his head. "No, father."

"Okay.. well, then I'm done." Mr. Byun ringed in a servant, watching Baekhyun leave the room.

Mr. Byun gave the servant the invites, telling him to deliver them as quickly as he can. The servant bowed and left the room, nearly running into Baekhyun.

"S- Sir," the servant bowed nervously.

"Servant," Baekhyun tried to sound authoritative. "Let me see those invites." He held his hand out to the other, brown orbs narrowed at him, as if challenging the other to deny him.

The servant balked for a few seconds before hesitantly giving the other the invites.

Baekhyun sifted through them, frowning at some of the family names he saw.

"Follow me." Baekhyun suddenly said, turning on his heels, heading to his bedroom. The servant followed after Baekhyun, confusion all over his face.

Baekhyun stepped into his room, gesturing towards the servant to follow before heading to his desk. He set the invites down, sitting down in the seat, staring down at the invites.

"Hmmm..." Baekhyun thought, noticing the similarities between his father's stationary and his own. A smile quirked his lips up as he snatched his stationary, writing an invite for the Kims. He was great at forging his father's handwriting, so it was pretty easy to make it look similar, though he made it a little sloppy as if the writer were drunk.

"Perfect." Baekhyun stood up, sticking the stationary in an envelope, turning to the servant. He held the invites out to the other. "Here. Now, take these and deliver them."

"Y- Yes, sir." The servant took the invites, slowly leaving the room.

"Oh, wait!" Baekhyun strode over to the servant, noticing the other stiffen.

"What's your name?" Baekhyun inquired.

"I- I'm D- Do Kyungsoo.." the servant stuttered a response.

Baekhyun's lips formed into a small smile at the servant. "Thank you, Kyungsoo."

The servant nodded stiffly, bowing to the other before leaving the room.

Baekhyun was feeling giddy. Taeyeon was going to be able to make it! He won't have to worry about his father starting fights since he doesn't want blood shed at his parties.

Baekhyun remembered that he was looking for Chanyeol earlier, but as he was leaving his room, said brunet showed up.

"Where have you been?" He questioned his friend.

"Me? I was searching for an outfit." Chanyeol grins.

"Oh? What is it? Pray tell not that the zombie outfit." Baekhyun teased the other.

Chanyeol faked a pout. "What? No zombie costume?"

"Yes, no zombie costume."

Chanyeol heaved a fake sigh. "Well, guess I can't go to the costume party then."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Alright, what is it really?"

Chanyeol's face lit up. "A gangster."

"Oh?" Baekhyun made a contemplative face. "That's not a bad one.. do you have the costume already?"

"Yeah... we'd probably get dressed. The party's starting soon."

"Okay.. where's the costume?" Baekhyun inquired.

"In my room," Chanyeol replied, referring to the one in the mansion that the Byuns graciously gave him.

"Alright. Meet at my room when you're done."

"Okay." Chanyeol smiled at his friend before heading down the hall to his room, long legs getting him there in no time.

Baekhyun turned on his heels, heading back into his room to get ready.

After a half hour of applying make up to his face, Baekhyun deemed himself ready.

He had red eyeshadow around his right eye with blue around the other, a little blue heart beneath his right eye. The tips of his blond hair were tinged red and blue.

He was wearing the black baseball tee, but instead of the black skinny jeans he planned earlier, he changed his mind and wore the original pants to the outfit, the one's where one side was red and the other pant leg was blue.

To top it off, he slid on his red & blue jacket and blue & red converses.

A knock on his door had the blond hurrying to it. He waited a second, for the second softer knock the two agreed on. When it came, he opened the door with a wide smile.

"Wow, Chanyeol, you look great!" Baekhyun complimented.

"Thanks." Chanyeol was wearing a pinstriped suit with saddle shoes and a pinstriped fedora with a white band around the base. The vertical stripes made Chanyeol even more slimmer and taller looking.

Baekhyun pouted.

"Baek~ you look amazing." Chanyeol grinned at his friend.

"You look so tall now," was Baekhyun's reply.

Chanyeol laughs. "Don't worry, I'm not actually that tall."

"Fine. Let's go.. the party's being held in the ballroom."

The two friends left the second floor, heading down the large staircase to the main floor. They headed to the ballroom, Chanyeol's eyes widening in glee at how it was decorated.

The ballroom was a large room on the main floor, with marble flooring and marble walls.

There were neon lights set up with couches littered around the room. There was a dj booth in the back and a bar close to the front.

The room was darker than normal, the colorful neon lights danced around the room.

The two friends glanced around in awe as guests started milling in.

Soon the party was underway with a couple of hours in, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing to the side, so Baekhyun could find Taeyeon. His parents had introduced him to so many women that he didn't get time to look for Taeyeon until now.

"Are you going to make a move?" Chanyeol inquired, glancing over at his friend.

"Maybe." Was the only response.

"There she is!" Baekhyun exclaimed, noticing her from afar.

She was dressed as a scary school girl, but damn did she look good.

"Stop drooling," Chanyeol snorted, glancing over at Taeyeon.

"Shush." Baekhyun adjusted his jacket before slowly walking over to where Taeyeon was standing. He was about to ask her to dance, but another male beat him to it. The blond watched in dismay as Taeyeon danced with someone else.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun stopped, cocking his head as he moved closer to his friend. His brown orbs saw what Baekhyun was frowning about.

"Oh my fucking god." The tall brunet hissed, glancing over at his shorter friend.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun snapped, sounding annoyed.

"But, Baek~" the taller one whined.

"Stop! Let me think." The shorter one, Baek, hissed.

"But! They're dancing together! They're not supposed to be dancing together!"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun snapped again, glaring up at his taller friend.

Chanyeol made a face, but he stayed quiet.

"Let me think..." Baekhyun huffed, frowning at the sight.

And now, we're caught up to the present. Shall we go on?

"Who is she even dancing with?" Chanyeol questioned after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Baekhyun scowled at the two dancing, noticing her laughing at whatever the guy was saying.

"I don't want to see this.." Baekhyun muttered before leaving, heading towards the back where the large glass doors lead to the outside garden. The doors were wide open which meant the guests were free to roam the garden as well.

Baekhyun stepped out onto the sort of balcony, glancing over at the stairs leading down into the garden. He headed over to the railing, leaning against it as he sighed.

He was deep in his thoughts when someone walked up beside him. Thinking it was Chanyeol, the blond snapped at the other, telling him to leave him alone. He was surprised when the other spoke.

"You seem like you're having a bad time," a deep voice commented, sounding nothing at all like Chanyeol.

Baekhyun glanced over at the other, an apology on the tip of his tongue when he suddenly froze.

The other was slightly taller than him, a brunet with brown eyes. He was dressed as a wizard, with black robes and a sweater vest beneath with black pants. He was wearing round glasses and a red and yellow scarf, his hair parted down the middle.

All in all, Baekhyun, for the first time, thought a man was handsome. Like, as in, 'I'd hit that' handsome.

Baekhyun blinked at the other before realizing the other was giving him a confused look.

"Sorry for snapping at you.. I thought you were my friend..." Baekhyun apologized, glancing over at the garden to avoid staring at the other.

"Oh, it's ok." The man replied. "Not like parties?"

"They can get rather annoying.." Baekhyun huffed, adamantly staring down at the garden.

"Can we go down there?" The brunet inquired, glancing down at the garden as well.

"I guess... they don't have it barred off.." Baekhyun shrugged.

"Let's go." The man suggested, taking Baekhyun's wrist in his own before leading him to the stairs that lead into the garden.

"Hey, w- wait." Baekhyun stuttered, following after the other with a confused expression. His heart had sped up, there was a light blush on his cheeks. What was going on with him?

The male paid no heed to the blond, dragging him to the center of the garden, where there was a large fountain. The brunet finally let go of Baekhyun when they were standing in front of the fountain.

Baekhyun rubbed at his wrist, feeling the ghost of the other's skin on his.

The brunet noticed the other rubbing his wrist, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry... did I grip it too hard?" He questioned, turning to the other. He took the other's wrist in his hand, gently rubbing over the skin.

Baekhyun involuntarily shivered, feeling goosebumps form on his arms. No one's ever done this to him. Well, there never was any reason to do this anyways.

Baekhyun was quiet as the stranger finally let go of his wrist.

"W- Who are you..?" Baekhyun inquired, staring at the other in curiosity.

"Me?" The brunet seemed to think about it before responding. "I'm Chen.. and you..?" The blond was about to respond when his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"I am so sorry.. but I have to take this." Baekhyun apologized to the other, sliding his phone out from a pocket in his jacket.

"Hello?" Baekhyun inquired, having to pull his phone away when his mother's shrill voice screamed in his ear.

"Baekhyun! Where are you?" She yelled into the phone. Even Chen could hear her.

Baekhyun was too busy trying to come up with a response to notice the shift in Chen's facial features. A look of horror came over the brunet's features, wide brown orbs staring at Baekhyun with an open mouth.

Chen quickly schooled his expression when Baekhyun hung up on his mother. "I'm so sorry, Chen.. but, I have to go now.. It was a pleasure meeting you." Baekhyun thought it was anything but that, though he didn't voice his thought aloud.

"Likewise.." Chen didn't bother asking the other for his name anymore, watching the other leave, heading back into the ballroom.

"... my enemy's son..." was all Chen uttered before he groaned, staring down at his reflection in the fountain water.

"Why do I find my enemy's son so interesting?!" Chen growled, ripping the glasses off with a sigh.

"Jongdae?!" A voice called out into the garden, the brunet's head whipped up fast to see who was calling for him.

"Jun?" Chen, formally named Jongdae, inquired, walking over to his elder cousin.

"There you are. The party's ending. We'd better get going." Junmyeon, Jongdae's oldest cousin, explained.

"Ok.. let's go." Jongdae followed his cousin to the stairs leading to the balcony.

The two walked into the party, noticing it was slowly emptying of people, everyone realizing how late it was.

"Man.. this was a great party!" Someone exclaimed near Jongdae's ear, the latter whirling around to find his other cousin smiling at him.

"Jongin!" Jongdae smiled back, though the other had startled him.

"Hah. I found this really cute boy~ he was dressed as a kitty! He had fake cat ears." Jongin grinned at his cousin.

"Oh? Did he know who you were dressed as?" Jongdae inquired.

"Yep! He was like, 'David Bowie?' and I was like, 'yep'." Jongin glanced over at Junmyeon who was looking around for his sister.

"Taeyeon! There you are. We need to get going. Like now." Junmyeon huffed at his sister.

"Sorry, brother. I'm here now, let's go!" She smiled up at her young brother.

"Alright. Noona's here, we're good." Junmyeon lead the group to the exit, Jongin gushing on about the cute boy he met, Taeyeon nodding her head to whatever Jongin was saying. And Jongdae? He couldn't stop thinking about Baekhyun. His enemy's son. He was so beautiful. His Harley Quinn outfit was to die for. It was amazing. Jongdae couldn't get the other out of his head and unbeknownst to him, Baekhyun was having the same problem.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were out on the balcony outside of his bedroom, watching the guests leave since his bedroom was at the front of the house, giving him a good view of the road leading out of their estate.

Baekhyun spotted Jongdae leaving, brown orbs following the other.

Chanyeol noticed his friend's affixed gaze, assuming he was staring at Taeyeon who was a few feet ahead of Jongdae, but Baekhyun didn't even notice her.

"Chanyeol... do you know what family that boy is..?" Baekhyun pointed at Jongin walking next to Jongdae.

"Him? I believe that's... Kim Jongin. Nephew of Mr. Kim."

Baekhyun nodded.

"Actually.. I believe that whole group is apart of the Kims. There's Junmyeon, eldest cousin and nephew of Mr. Kim. Taeyeon, his sister, and... oh? That boy next to Jongin is Kim Jongdae, only son of Mr. Kim. Your father's mortal enemy.." Chanyeol cheerfully pointed out.

Baekhyun stared down at the group, his expression becoming one of horror, similar to the one Jongdae had when he realized who the other was.

Baekhyun was still staring at Jongdae, ignoring his friend's "let's go inside".

 

Jongdae sighed as they neared the limo they took. He was about to get in when he realized he felt like he was being watched. The brunet glanced around, his gaze slowly traveling up the building until it landed on a blond male, with a familiar blue and red jacket. He pursed his lips before raising his hand in a farewell motion before climbing into his car.

 

Baekhyun gaped when the other had noticed him, scrambling backwards and into his bedroom. Chanyeol was already in his bedroom when Baekhyun came hurrying in.

He watched in confusion as his friend slammed the balcony door shut and proceeded to collapse on the couch.

"What is wrong with me?!" Baekhyun whined, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know... your arrogance, your dashing good looks, your intelligence, the fact that you're the son of a rich and famous guy, or maybe it's the fact that you like the enemy." Chanyeol riddled off random thoughts that came to mind.

Baekhyun sat up when the other mentioned the last one, brown orbs wide in terror. "How'd you know?!"

"...? Know what? I thought the fact that you liked Taeyeon was not a secret between us...?"

Baekhyun relaxed against his seat, relieved. Chanyeol had been ok with his crush on Taeyeon, but he knew the other probably wouldn't be ok with his sudden interest in Jongdae, only son of the Kims.

"It's not... heh..." Baekhyun heaved out a sigh, plopping back on the couch so he was lying on it. He jumped up when his mother entered his bedroom. She gave one disdainful look at Chanyeol before turning her gaze on to her son.

"Get ready for bed. Don't sleep in that makeup! Also, take a bath. Get that dye out of your hair!" She snapped at her son.

"Yes, mother." Baekhyun plastered on a fake smile.

"And you!" She pointed at Chanyeol. "Go to your room and get ready for bed as well." And with that, she left the room.

"Ugh... can she be any more demanding?" Baekhyun huffed, sliding his jacket off.

"She's your mom," Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, I'd better get going.. see you in the morning, Baek."

Chanyeol left the other's bedroom, presumably going to his own.

Baekhyun headed to the bathroom, presumably to take that bath his mom snapped at him to do.

 

Jongdae was staring out the window of the limo, another gloomy sigh leaving his lips.

Junmyeon was the one sitting next to him, glancing over at his cousin with interest. "What's with all that sighing, cousin?"

Jongdae glanced over at Junmyeon. "Nothing, Jun.. just, sad that the party's over.." He plastered a fake smile on his lips.

Junmyeon nods, deciding to take the other's word, turning his attention to Jongin and his sister.

Jongdae glanced back out the window, thoughts returning to his Harley Quinn, Baekhyun.

>   
>  "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."  
>  William Shakespeare  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious (and my descriptions were awful) here's what Jongdae's outfit looks like: [Jongdae](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CSezQe4UkAA7tOi.jpg)
> 
> And here's sort of how the ballroom is set up... not exactly tho: [click here](http://linzievents.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Blog-Klayman-7.jpg)


End file.
